the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blueprint Part 1
The Blueprint is the first-second episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki Synopsis Plot The premiere starts with a woman walking down a hallway and then cuts to Malik making out in the bedroom with a woman. His assistant tells the women it's time for them to go, because it's Draft Day. Malik tells her to pencil them in for sex later. Keira and Ciara are in a hotel room getting ready to go out. Jason reminisces about his Draft Day. He shows the check he was given as a draft pick. Malik tells his Draft Day story that involves sex and penicillin. Derwin gives a shout out to Melanie instead of telling his Draft Day story, but Jason reminds him that he was drafted in a late round. Malik says Baltimore should draft Bryce. Keira is having a chat with John Singletary about a role in a movie. He says that he doesn't see her in that role. She gives him a mini-audition and he says that she isn't right for the role. He says that if she can get her agent to go to dinner with him, he will give her a role as an extra. Bryce Westbrook gets drafted Number 1. Tasha and Chardonnay are having drinks. Tasha gets a call from Rick Fox. Jason announces that the #1 Draft pick Westbrook has been traded from Baltimore to the San Diego Sabers. The Sabers traded Derwin Davis to Baltimore in order to get Westbrook. Derwin, Jason, and Malik look shocked. Derwin gets teary-eyed. Jason walks him out and tells him to just breathe. The Sabers owner introduces Malik to Westbrook. Malik is upset and asks if this is about Malik smashing his wife. The owner says that this had nothing to do with him. He says Derwin was a cancer to the team and this is his team. He reminds Malik that he is an employee who punches the clock. Jason talks to Derwin in the hotel room. Derwin says this doesn't make any sense. He says his house is in San Diego and his cell phone is a 619 number. Jason reminds him that his reporting career is a joke. He says he hears them talk behind his back about how he's not a real journalist. Derwin says he gave them everything and they traded him to the worst team in the league and to the worst city. Derwin says he was MVP and now he is irrelevant. Jason says he's right and that he should be talking to the rookie, because that's his story. Westbrook is a little cocky about being number 1. Keira and Ciara are getting ready to go out. Keira is moping about not getting the role with John Singletary. Keira bumps into Westbrook and he recognizes her. He asks her if she wants his autograph. She asks why and he says because of who he is. He tells her he is the #1 draft pick and he can call her Blue, short for Blueprint. She tells him that he is the reason she didn't get the role, because John was so into the draft and not paying attention to her. She kisses him and says "now you're famous" as the paparazzi takes photos. Malik and Ciara are talking at a party. Tee-Tee tells Malik he (Malik) is mad about Derwin. Tee-Tee asks Malik if he's fallen off the wagon again after Malik takes a drink. Malik asks Chardonnay what she has on and she says it's from Sex & and the City. Malik says "ain't no black people in Sex & the City." Chardonnay reminds Jason it's their honeymoon and no more work. Jason tries to get an interview from Westbrook. He tells him that he has an exclusive with Good Morning, America tomorrow. Westbrook says this party isn't really his mix. Jason realizes that he has his eye on Keira. Westbrook tweets about being at the party with Keira Whitaker. Keira tweets back about him flirting on Twitter, but being too scared to step. Jason tells him he better get to stepping. Derwin joins them at the party and Malik says they should toast to him and they take a shot. Melanie calls Derwin. He doesn't answer. Malik says Blue is no Derwin. Derwin tells Blue it must feel good to be the #1 pick. Blue corrects Derwin on the time that he runs. Derwin says he is up in his spot with his people after stealing his position and has the nerve to be disrespectful. Blue says he didn't steal anything from him. Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Barry Floyd as Tee-Tee Carter * Michael Beach as Roger Keith * Jigga as Bibs * Candace Patton as Tori Guest * Pooch Hall as Derwin Davis * Ray Edwards as Rookie #1 * William Allen Young as Colonel Westbrook * Onira Tares as Steevi Special Guest * Ciara as Himself * John Singleton as Himself Trivia * Lauren London and Jay Ellis joins the cast. * Tia Mowry will not be returning for the sixth season at all. * Pooch Hall will not be returning as a series regular, Pooch Hall is back as a guest star for the sixth season, He makes a guest appearance in few episodes.